The warrior trapped in a death game
by SpoiledBratz
Summary: Gohan teams up with Kirito and Asuna to clear the death game known as SAO. Along the way they discover the mystery to why a lot of things centers the Z- warriors, Kirito harem, Gohan harem
1. Chapter 1

"Love": talking

=Love=: thoughts

"Finally, I can play my first game"

This is Gohan, a fighter. After the Cell fiasco, his mother became more aggressive, forcing Gohan to study by locking him in his room but Gohan, now 13, is rebelling against her by sneaking outside and training. This caused him to feel pressured. When he tried to talk to his mother, he was instantly cut off

"Mom-"

"I don't want talk about this Gohan"

"But mom, I've studied all day"

"No"

"Fine but can I at least buy a video game?"

"NO!"

Gohan used his trump card

"But I wasted my childhood fighting and studying, you don't want to take my childhood do you?"

Chi-Chi gave up

Gohan used his savings from helping people to buy sword art online

"Finally, I can play my first game"

When Gohan did all the requirements for this game, he slipped on his nerve gear and as the clock strikes 13:00

"Link start"

When Gohan got in, he gasped in surprise

"Wow, so this is the virtual world, now let's see the how this game works"

He opened the menu and started looking at his stats

"Hey doesn't this sword look familiar, like Trunks sword-hey wait, why is his sword here?"

Gohan noticed another thing; the logout icon is there but there is no button to click

"Maybe this game has a bug?"

The next events surprised Gohan

"What's that?"

Red hexagons, about the size of an adult's hand, littered the sky saying anything related to being cautious; warning, caution, etc. Whispers became louder as the plaza became filled with people from forced teleport. Red liquid seemed to leak from the cracks. The liquid formed a giant, hooded figure.

"Attention, you may have noticed that the logout icon is there but cannot be accessed. Do not panic, I repeat, do not panic for this is a feature of sword art online, a lot of people have attempted to disconnect the nerve gear, as a result, 213 players are gone from Aincrad and life, to escape, one must clear all 100 floors. Farewell and good luck my dear gamers, also consider this as a gift. Now, some of you may be asking why do this? Simple, so I can be a god of my own world.

The hooded figure, now known as Kayaba Akihiko, laughed as he began to liquefy and escape through the cracks. Gohan checked the menu, noticing a notification, he quickly pressed it

"Mirror, what's that?"

Gohan's appearance changed, he now looked like his normal self (He will look like 11 in normal form), he was wearing white spandex undershirt with black jacket. The jacket he's wearing has steel shoulder paddings. His pants were slightly baggy. Gohan checked if he can still use martial arts, he tested it on a frenzy boar. He noticed that it does medium damage but his HP drops bit by bit. When he checked his sword stats, the name of the sword was 'the unknown future' and its durability was very high.

=125\5000! This thing's powerful! Now let's see, this is the town of beginning, where is the nearest dungeon=

He noticed a lot of players raiding the dungeons

=Oh well, got to go to the next town=

+Time skip+

=So the boss uses an axe and shield, that's all I need to know=

"In normal parties, you cannot win so everybody group in parties of six"

A blue-haired man named Diabel began grouping the crowd until there were only three left, which he didn't notice. Gohan saw a raven haired teenager scoot closer to a hooded figure, talking to her and eventually partying. The raven-haired boy noticed Gohan

"Do you want to party with us?"

"Sure"

That's the only word that rolled of Gohan's tongue as he accepted the invitation.

+Later that evening+

"Taste good, doesn't it, here try this"

Kirito, the raven-haired boy, gave a bottle to Asuna, the hooded figure. When Asuna tapped the bottle, she tried putting it on her bread and got surprised it was cream. At first, she nibbled then she gobbled it until there was no more

"A-arigatou"

Asuna quickly left the bench and unknown to them, Gohan just smiled at the scene before him

AN: Sorry for the other chapter with grammar mistakes, anyways, I don't own SAO or DBZ


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys, as you know this is harem, you decide who will be added to Gohan and Kirito's harem and the final pairing for Gohan.

"Love": talking

= Love=: thoughts

[Love]: anything related to Aincrad

The next day…

"Ok, let's get over with the plan again"

Gohan was listening carefully since he just recently learned that the boss is a level 10 monster with 4 health bars and once its health is at its red zone, it changes weapons and style of fighting. Gohan knew that this would be hard, he never knew an enemy that changed styles so this would be a good experience for him. As they reached the door, everybody prepared. Diabel pushed the door and signaled the group to come in.

"Let's go"

Once inside, the door closed and the room was filled by crimson light. At the end of the room where a giant chair sat is the boss, [IIlfang, the kobold lord], Kobold guardians materialized before them. At the sound of Diabel's command everybody charged.

"B, switch, A, prepare, C, keep blocking"

A few hours later, the boss was down to its last health bar. They keep attacking until it reached its red zone. Everybody backed off according to the plan. The boss threw its shield and axe and unsheathed its Nodachi. Kirito noticed this and warned Diabel who was charging, not according to plan.

"Diabel, watch out!"

The boss jumped from its position and bounced back and forth the surrounding pillars. Diabel stood, not noticing he was in the middle of the boss's trap. The boss finally stopped bouncing towards other pillars; instead, he bounced towards Diabel with great speed. As he approached Diabel he brought out his Nodachi; striking Diabel in mid-air. Diabel's life bar dropped as Kirito ran up to him.

"Why did you do that, I thought the plan was to surround him, don't tell me your planning to get the last-hit item?"

Diabel just gave him a smile while Kirito took out a healing potion. Kirito gave it to him but he refused.

"No, it's too late for that"

Diabel health bar hit zero and Kirito stood up, swearing revenge. In his anger, he charged at the boss while unsheathing his sword. He called Asuna saying, 'let's finish this using the strategy on the Kobold sentinels", Asuna nodded in agreement as she joined. Kirito slashed to get the attention of the boss.

"Switch"

Asuna attacked as Kirito backed off. Kirito got its attention and Asuna attacked from behind. The boss slashed at Asuna, luckily, Asuna dodged but her cloak wasn't as lucky as Asuna. Her cloak got caught and ripped revealing her face. Kirito stared for a moment before focusing at what's happening. He got the boss's attention again but this time, the boss reacted differently. The boss attacked and Kirito stood frozen in place.

"Kirito!"

Gohan charged and blocked the attack.

"Attack him while his defenseless!"

Kirito just nodded and attacked the boss. He slashed and hacked until the boss's life bar hit zero. A notification popped in front of Kirito.

"New item, [coat of midnight]"

Everybody cheered… all except one.

"Why.. why did you let him die?"

AN:Sorry for this short chapter, I promise to make the next chapter a 1k chapter


End file.
